Worth It
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: One Shot HPDM Slash Draco Malfoy lives in the manor, haunted forever by his father's memory. Harry reminds him that he can be hurt no longer.


**Worth It**

x.x.x.x

"Stop telling me what to do!"

The yell rang out in the deserted bedroom, the words carried across the beige carpeted floor and beautifully sewn, deep blue rug. Draco Malfoy sat on the made bed, the bedsheets wrinkling around him. His body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs as he continued to lash out in an angry tone, his voice hard and choked.

"I'm not you! Don't pretend I am."

The words were muffled, his face buried deep in his hands. Hot, wet tears streamed down his pale face, running down every patch of milky skin. A soft sigh escaped his lips, followed by a tiny hiccup.

"Don't you see? Don't you see that I'm trying my hardest to please you?"

The sobs subsided leaving the blonde trembling and taking in huge gaping breaths. Draco rose his head to stare in the mirror across from him, his eyes taking in the small form. He slowly clenched his fists around the silky, white bedsheets. He briefly wondered what white bedsheets were doing in his father's bedroom- White, the color of innocence, the purest color of all. He grimaced as he let go immediately, rising his hands to once again cradle his face.

"But I'm never good enough..."

The words were whispered into the abandoned room. He stared at his reflection, his face molding into the one that belonged to his father, the cool grey eyes melting into an icy blaze of frozen emotions. His shaking lips slowly changing into a thin line of disapproval. Quickly looking away, Draco sighed weakly.

Then with a sudden crash, the mirror landed on the ground, Draco breathing heavily, his eyes furious. He slowly clenched his jaw, feeling his blood boil.

"_I'm not you!"_ He yelled again, standing up and stomping on every piece of glass he could find. "I'll never be you!"

Draco ran a hand through his hair that was a short, unruly mess. He felt more hot tears stream down his cheeks as he looked around the bedroom, noticing several pictures of his so-called family. Lucius looking proud, Narcissa looking like a human show-dog and he himself looking like an exact replica of Lucius.

He quickly let out a yell of frustration and the picture caught on fire, the furious flames licking at the perfect people inside, and the last thing to burn out was his father- A look of pure anger on his proud, refined face.

"I never wanted to be you!"

Their was a loud sob and Draco flung himself on his bed, punching angrily at the silk bedsheets, his scorching tears staining the perfectly kept bed.

"Never." Draco whispered, his voice thinned and miserable.

"Never." He whispered once more, his voice weak and tired.

"NEVER!"

The angry yell echoed around the empty room, reminding Draco he was completely alone. His throat felt battered and worn, yet he dug his nails into his palm, his breathing heavy and his eyes glazed over with an insane hatred.

There was a slight pause before Draco threw a vase of fresh flowers across the room, the water spilling out of the glass jar in small amounts, staining the carpet with muddy streaks. The remaining pieces caught the slight sunlight in the room, making them sparkle in an almost mocking way. Out of frustration and feeling the need to tear apart his father's room once more, Draco threw his pillow, with immense strength, at the lamp sitting just across from him. It wobbled slightly before tipping over, the light flickering a few times before burning out.

"But yet, I always wanted to make you proud."

Draco sighed softly, his body leaning against the soft mattress before he started to silently cry, staring at the ceiling of his father's bed.

"Why weren't you ever proud of me, dad?"

The silence was his only response and he smiled bitterly to himself before turning over slightly, his tear streaked face burning with shame yet self-satisfaction.

"Draco?"

The blonde's eyes widened, he slowly got up, his feet twisting around in the bedsheets getting slightly tangled. There was a panic in his movements and he slowly shut his eyes, burying them once again in his slender fingers.

"Draco, where are you?"

The door opened, but the blonde kept his eyes closed. There was the sharp sound of feet walking across the floor before a loud gasp echoed around the room. Feeling his heart beat erratically in his chest, Draco held the bedspread closer to his chest before accidently letting out a choking sound.

"Oh, Draco!"

Soft, slender arms wrapped around him and the blonde finally let out the heart-wrenching sobs that caused his body to spaz slightly. Silky hands slowly petted the blonde's back in slow, gentle movements while a warm mouth slowly whispered comforting words in his ears.

"_Shh... Don't worry, love, you'll be fine._"

Draco's sobs quieted down eventually, but Harry continued to stroke his back in soft movements, Draco's blonde head resting against his shoulder as he sat himself comfortably in the ex-Gryffindor's lap. The velvet lips that were resting softly against the blonde's neck kissed the shell of Draco's ear softly before caressing his cheeks softly.

"_He can't hurt you anymore_."

Draco's eyes met Harry's and he felt calloused hands slowly wipe away stray tears that were landing on Draco's pale cheekbones. The blonde leaned his forehead against his lover, the only person who understood. The only person who knew exactly how to comfort him. Touching his lips against Harry's he let them linger there for a moment before tangling his fingers in Harry's thick hair.

"He's always hurting me." Draco said against Harry's lips, his eyes fluttering closed.

The hands around his waist slowly gripped him firmly as Harry moved his lips across Draco's skin to land just below his chin, nuzzling against the soft skin. "I'll never let him hurt you again."

Against his will, Draco felt a teasing smile grace his face. "And how will you manage that?"

Harry pushed against Draco so that he landed on his back, falling neatly onto the bed below him. The raven-haired boy landed gently on top of him, his hands slowly sneaking up Draco's waist landing just beneath his rib cage. "I don't know, but his memory will stop haunting you, I swear, Draco."

The blonde sighed softly, feeling Harry's arms wrap around him so that they were leaning on each other, Harry's face still buried deep in Draco's neck, letting soft, warm kisses trail across the milky flesh.

Draco purred slightly as Harry stroked his cheek, leaning into the touch before kissing Harry's palm softly.

"His memory will always haunt me, Harry. Even though he's dead, he'll always find a way to torment me. And look, I've ruined our bedroom again-"

He was cut off by soft lips moving against his own and he slowly responded, feeling Harry's warm hands that were holding him, slither against his body to land near Draco's fingers, before entwining them with his own.

Draco looked up adoringly into Harry's eyes and smiled. "But it's worth it?"

Harry smiled back before pressing their bodies together and pulling the covers around their tired limbs. "Always."

x.x.x.x

**A/N: **The ending was a bit.. Not how I wanted it to end, haha, but oh well. It ended up quite nicely in my opinion! This one shot was inspired by my friend, who did a lovely drawing of Lucius and Draco! Lots of love to my readers/reviewers, and I appreciate the critism!

Shadow


End file.
